


Advent Fic - 2018

by Goddess47



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-05 03:58:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16803193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: This is for 2018 Advent Drabbles over on Dreamwidth and Insane Journal.Because this is a daily prompt, the chapter may or may not flow as a single story... we'll see if I can make that happen or not!





	1. Here Be Dragons!

" _You won't miss it!_ " Severus grumbled.

He stood, stunned, in the walkway in front of Harry's new home, staring at the caricature of a dragon -- but this one had a silly face and was holding candy canes. 

It was, in a word, horrid.

Which is exactly why Harry would love it.

"Severus!" Harry called from the door. "Come on in!"

"You have outdone yourself," Severus observed.

"Isn't it great!" Harry smiled. "No one will suspect it's an illusion. I saw the image in a Muggle catalog and it's a... balloon that gets inflated nightly."

"Charming, I'm sure," Severus replied dryly.


	2. Carol of the Bells

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: Christmas Carols

As Harry was showing Severus around his new home, a caterwauling erupted from the front walk.

"Now what?" Severus groaned.

"Relax! It's just the neighborhood kids," Harry laughed. "They are out caroling."

"That is not melodious." Severus stated the obvious.

"Hey! They're kids," Harry chastised Severus. "Give them a break."

"If they continue any longer, they will break my eardrums!" Severus complained.

"Then let's go and give them cookies," Harry countered. "That will give them an excuse to stop."

"I will be glad to _bake_ cookies," Severus offered. "If that will quiet them sooner!"

"Severus!" Harry laughed. "Be nice!"

"Bah!"


	3. Snug in their Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This is my room," Harry said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Advent Drabble Day 3 -- [See the lovely image!](https://imgur.com/b1bDEYA)

Once the carolers were dispatched, Harry returned to the interrupted house tour.

"This is my room," he said.

It was surprisingly warm and understated. 

"Did you do this yourself?" Severus asked.

Harry laughed. "Merlin, no! Hermione and Luna took over before I could even mess it up. I certainly wouldn't have a dozen pillows."

"It looks... comfortable," Severus admitted.

"It's a great mattress," Harry replied. "It's charmed to be just the right temp and it's very inviting. Although I don't know why they insisted on a king size bed, since it's only me."

Severus thought that sounded a bit lonely.


	4. The Good Neighbor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And Severus had known Albus Dumbledore!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Advent Drabbles Day 4 -- [See the... umm.. amazing image!](https://imgur.com/lfvPIlx)

Before Severus could speak, the doorbell rang.

"Excuse me!" Harry said.

Severus hovered as Harry opened the door. 

A woman wearing the most hideous holiday jumper he had ever seen stood in the doorway. That was saying a lot, considering he personally knew Albus Dumbldore!

"Mr Potter! I just wanted to check that you were joining us for our cookie exchange on Thursday!" The woman beamed at Harry.

"I... may have plans..." Harry said weakly.

The woman glanced up at Severus. "If that's your boyfriend, do bring him along!"

"But..."

"Six dozen cookies, eight o'clock sharp!" She waved and left.


	5. Home for the Holidays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why move to a Muggle neighborhood?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Advent Drabbles Day 5 -- [See the lovely image!](https://imgur.com/xPsNbmG)
> 
> And a double drabble today! Whee!

"This is a lovely home," Severus said, as they entered the solarium. "Why move to a Muggle neighborhood?"

"Honestly? The peace and quiet," Harry admitted. "No one knows who I am."

"Your neighbors don't seem to be shy, however," Severus pointed out.

"But they're that way to everyone!" Harry said. "It's not just me! They're overbearing and loud and forthright and nosy... but they do it to everyone!"

"That's not necessarily a good thing," Severus frowned.

"But I can be just as quiet and withdrawn as I want, as long as I 'play nice' once in a while!" Harry grinned.

"Looks like snow," Harry commented.

"I should go..." Severus started. 

"Oh, no you don't!" Harry protested. "It took me too long to get you to visit!"

"But if it's inconvenient..."

"I have hot cocoa and cookies," Harry offered. "Or some nice wine and chocolates, if you prefer."

"I wouldn't want to be a nuisance," Severus protested.

"You won't be," Harry promised. "Come on, have a seat on the couch. We can watch it snow."

Severus found himself at one end of the couch, a feast spread on the table before them.

"I'm glad you're here!" Harry said, raising his glass.


	6. Family Recipes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Did you have any favorite cookies when you were younger?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Advent Drabble Day 6 -- [See the lovely image!](https://imgur.com/iLAqBOP)
> 
> And another double drabble!

"You have quite the assortment of cookies here," Severus observed, picking up a frosted sugar cookie to sample. 

"I'm well prepared for the cookie swap," Harry laughed. "Although I've even ask Molly for some of her recipes to make."

"You are well prepared," Severus replied. "And this is delicious."

"Thank you!" Harry blushed -- prettily, Severus thought. "I had fun making them. Did you have any favorite cookies when you were younger?"

"I was more of a pudding fan," Severus admitted. "My mother made an amazing figgy pudding. It was something my father liked, so she made it for him."

"Do you have a recipe for that?" Harry asked eagerly. "I keep looking and everything I find is different. It would be nice to have one I could trust."

Surprised, Severus hesitated.

"You don't have to share if you don't want, " Harry backtracked. "I just thought..."

"No, it's fine," Severus replied. "I haven't thought about those recipes in a long time."

"If you'd like, I'd love to go through them with you," Harry offered. "So you can tell me about them."

"I would like that," Severus replied.

Harry gave a brilliant smile.

Severus wanted to see more of that.


	7. Frosty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I keep meaning to get that fixed!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Advent Drabbles Day 7 - -- [See the lovely image!](https://imgur.com/vX4AcoJ)
> 
> An entire week of writing! Yay for me!

Severus found himself enjoying his discussion with Harry. They talked about books, sports -- Muggle and Wizard -- and touched lightly on their personal lives.

At one point, when Harry was heating a casserole for dinner, Severus wandered about the solarium.

"You have one window with some frost on the inside," Severus said.

"I keep meaning to get that fixed!" Harry sighed. "It needs caulking around the glass, but I never seem to remember to call someone during the day."

"It's not hard," Severus replied. "You can I could probably do that in an afternoon."

"You'd help?" Harry asked, looking surprised.

"Certainly," Severus promised.


	8. Letters to Santa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It was so much fun when Teddy was small."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I missed yesterday, so this is kinda prompt 8 (North Pole) and 9 (cookies for Santa) crammed into the same post.

"Do you do anything special for Christmas?" Severus asked over dinner.

"I've frequently had Teddy and Andromeda for part of the day," Harry said. "But now that Teddy's getting older, he has more friends and, this year, he's spending it with them."

"Many of the holiday traditions are meant for children," Severus replied. 

"That's true," Harry agreed. "It was so much fun when Teddy was small."

"Did you do Christmas or Yule?" Severus asked.

"Since Teddy was going to a Muggle school at that point, we mostly did Christmas, although I know Andromeda celebrated Yule with him." Harry replied. 

Harry went on. "I still have copies of the letters he wrote to Santa a the North Pole and the plate we used to leave cookies for Santa."

"He will enjoy reading those again, some day," Severus agreed.

"I did tease him about those letters last year," Harry grinned. "He's not quite ready to appreciated them yet."

"It will be a few years," Severus added.

"In the meantime, it's good to have family and something to look forward to," Harry said.

"If Andromeda and Teddy won't be here this year, will you be going to the Weasleys?" Severus asked.

Harry shrugged.


	9. Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Come for Christmas."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Advent Drabble day 10 (Kissing under the Mistletoe)

As Severus was leaving, they stood for a moment at the front door.

"Come back," Harry invited. "Come for Christmas."

Severus hesitated.

"It won't be anything special," Harry said. "Mostly just you and me."

"No Weasleys?" Severus asked.

"It's... complicated," Harry admitted. "I'm welcome, but, well..."

"A story for another day," Severus let him out of explaining gracefully.

"Unless you have plans," Harry offered. 

"No, I do not," Severus agreed. "I will be glad to come for Christmas."

They stood there for another moment, waiting. Severus briefly wished there was mistletoe so he'd have an excuse to kiss Harry.

_What?_


	10. Recipe Exchange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry leaned toward Severus for a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Advent Drabbles, day 11 (gingerbread)

Harry leaned toward Severus for a moment. Severus almost leaned in to meet Harry for a kiss.

"Umm... maybe..." Harry stuttered.

"Yes?" Severus asked softly.

"Do you know, maybe, if your mother had a gingerbread recipe?" Harry asked.

Severus had to think for a moment. "I don't really know, but probably?" 

"I have a recipe I've made, but it's not quite right," Harry admitted. "At the very least, it could be better."

Severus nodded. "I remember something from when I was a child, but I don't know if there's a recipe."

"Let me know if you find something?" Harry asked.


	11. Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was he thinking?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advent Drabbles day 12 - Christmas tree

Severus hears himself say, "Come over tomorrow. We can look at those recipes and you can help me decorate my tree." 

_What was he thinking?_

"You want me to help?" Harry exclaimed.

"I normally don't do a tree, but--" Severus waved a hand at Harry's display "--you've inspired me to do some basic decorating."

"If I won't be a nuisance," Harry demurred.

"Better than doing it alone," Severus said.

Harry smiled. "I'd love to help!"

"Come about noon and I'll provide lunch," Severus offered.

"That's perfect!" Harry replied.

Now Severus needed to get a tree, and adequate decorations, before tomorrow.


	12. Dusty Boxes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had looked for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Advent Drabbles day 13 (Scrooge)

Severus carefully moved about the attic, knowing if there were any Christmas decorations, they'd be up here.

He found two dusty boxes in the far corner, levitating them to the first floor. 

At the bottom of one box, he found his mother's copy of _A Christmas Carol_ .

He sat back and riffled through the book. He had wondered where this had gone, he had looked for it after he had inherited the house. 

He had time before Harry would arrive. He made tea and opened the book: 

_Marley was dead: to begin with. There is no doubt whatever about that...._


	13. Decorations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry was puzzled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Advent Drabble day 14 - Stocking full of coal
> 
> And a double Drabble today! Whee!

Harry handed Severus a bottle of wine. "I don't know if it goes with lunch, but I couldn't come empty handed."

"Yes, you could, but thank you," Severus replied. It was a nice bottle of red wine, probably from the Black cellars. It was nicer than casserole he had prepared, but he would open it anyway,

Harry peered into the half-decorated living room. Severus had read his book for too long and hadn't finished as much as he had planned to. As a result, there were more boxes than decorations and he had barely gotten the tree to stand straight.

"And... why do you have a stocking with coal on the mantle?" Harry asked, puzzled.

"While Muggle tradition is that it is a gift for bad children, in my life it has been an offering of warmth to the house," Severus explained. "Without warming charms, this house is very cold and drafty, so any and all sources of heat were welcome."

"Ah!" Harry said, nodding. He turned to Severus. "What can I do to help?"

"You don't have to..." Severus demurred.

"Nonsense!" Harry grinned. "I love decorating!"

Severus pointed. "See if there are decorations for the tree in that box."


	14. Family Heirlooms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus snorted. "They are hideous."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Advent drabble Day 15 - Christmas mittens

Severus watched as Harry emptied the box of decorations. Harry reverently unwrapped each ornament and placed the variety of ornaments around him.

Harry looked up. "Do you have any preferences for any of this? Anything that should have a specific place?" Harry paused. "Or anything that shouldn't be put on the tree?"

"It's been so long since I've put any of it up," Severus admitted, shaking his head. "Do what you think is best."

"You're sure about that?" Harry asked seriously. "I don't want to do something you don't like."

Severus nodded. "It should be fine I'll get lunch organized."

A few minutes later, he watched Harry lift up a pair of knitted mittens. His Mum had told him that her mother had made them for her when she was a child. 

"That's the only thing I have from Grandmother Prince," Severus said. 

Harry gently touched the mittens. "They're... interesting."

Severus snorted. "They are hideous. Grandmother evidently was learning to knit, something every matron of note was doing that year."

"But... it's a family heirloom," Harry replied. "That makes it special."

"That is true," Severus agreed. 

"Tell me about the other ornaments," Harry said.

Severus sat down to join Harry.


	15. Holiday Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus took it as a challenge...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for Advent Drabbles Day 20 (Holiday Party) and 21 (Secret Santa)
> 
> I'm just gonna pretend I wrote those prompts I missed! ::grin::

As Severus wrapped the book he had chosen for Harry, he thought back to his first holiday at Hogwarts.

_"You may be asked about a Secret Santa exchange by your Slitherins," Albus said. "You should discourage that idea."_

_"And why would I do that?" Severus asked._

_Albus hesitated. "You are aware there are... different backgrounds in your students."_

_"Yes?"_

_"Even small gifts, which some of the better off pureblood students seem to not understand, have meanings that the Muggle-born students will not know," Albus said._

_"And?"_

_"Well, there have been unfortunate misunderstandings that have repercussions all year long," Albus explained._

Severus went out of his way that year to ask the House Elves for food and drink for a House party. He spoke to the Perfects about traditions, and what they meant to both Wizards and Muggles.

He rigged the Secret Santa selections so every purebloods were matched with Muggle-borns or a Half-Bloods. 

The instructions for the gift was "something related to a holiday your family celebrates" and was required to be hand-made. 

Some older pureblood students came whining about having to work at their gifts, and Severus spent time to ensure they understood what he was trying to do.

At the party before the Winter break, gifts were exchanged and a generally happy mood pervaded the Common Room.

"Some of you will have gifts that you do not understand the meaning of," Severus announced. "Who wants to guess what it means?"

Severus had bribed some older students with extra points if they would speak up. But he was surprised when a first year held up a small plant she had received.

"I'm pants at Botany, but I'm going to guess this has to do with Yule?" she said. "I think it's mint and maybe means something about fresh starts?"

"Very good, Miss WIttingham," Severus said. "Anyone else want to add to that?"

"Mint is also an oft used plant, used in healing potions," one of the prefects put in.

"And it's used to make some yummy candy!" Another first year cheerfully added.

"Very good!" Severus said, handing each a small bag of chocolates. "Who is next?"

At that, the questions and answers flowed easily. Once Severus had handed out his chocolates, a number of students broke into smaller groups to exchange their own questions and answers.

Severus looked down at the book and hoped Harry would appreciate his intentions.


	16. A Modest Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I have kind of a large favor to ask," Harry said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for Advent Drabble Day 22 (Christmas Proposal) and 23 (Meeting Santa)
> 
> The 'proposal' was supposed to be romantic. I'm getting there, but this isn't it!

"I have kind of a large favor to ask," Harry said.

"Oh?" 

"I need to go to that cookie exchange, and, well, I'd be more comfortable if you could come with me," Harry admitted.

Severus considered. "And why would I do that?"

"I would owe you one?" Harry grinned.

"I suspect attending a neighborhood gathering does not require a Life Debt," Severus replied.

"Well, there's going to be ugly sweaters, Muggle carols blaring too loud, dubious food and small children vying to sit on Santa's lap," Harry elaborated.

"You make it sound worse than a Death Eaters meeting," Severus replied.

Harry laughed. "It actually won't be that bad! And we could agree to skip the dubious food and go out to dinner after."

"That sounds like a wise plan," Severus agreed.

"You'll go?" Harry was surprised.

"I have been to Death Eater meetings, this won't be anything like that," Severus admitted. "And I suspect it will not be as bad as you think."

"Well, it is my first time attending, so maybe it won't be totally awful," Harry shrugged.

"If it is that awful, I can spend some time thinking upon what favor I can ask in return," Severus grinned.


	17. Presents Under the Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I may have gone overboard," Severus admitted as he unshrunk the variety of packages he brought with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Advent Drabble day 23: man bringing presents

"I may have gone overboard," Severus admitted as he unshrunk the variety of packages he brought with him. 

"We're probably even," Harry admitted with a blush, as he waved at the stack of present already under the tree. "Most of those are for you."

"You shouldn't have!" Severus demurred.

"I'm making up for years I wasn't able to get you anything," Harry replied. "Besides, I had fun picking them out."

Severus grinned. "I did, too!" That was very true!

"See? We're both children at heart!" Harry agreed.

_Neither one of us really got to be children._ Severus thought to himself. 

Dinner was comfortable as well as delicious. Harry had made meatloaf from Severus' mother's recipe and it was perfect.

"I know meatloaf may not be holiday food, but it was something that I thought we'd both enjoy," Harry said, dishing out seconds.

"It's been so long, but it's better than I remember," Severus admitted.

They took their coffee in front of the telly, too full to try dessert. "The Christmas Doctor Who is on," Harry said. At Severus' confused look, he gave a brief summary of the show. 

Severus watched, fascinated. It was charming and appalling a the same time.

As it got later, the telly went off and the lights on the tree went on.

"Wine or something else?" Harry offered. "I have a nice elf wine from the Black cellar."

"That would be acceptable," Severus replied. "It is quite rare to be able to get elf wine, so I've only had it a couple of times."

"Then it's the perfect Christmas treat," Harry grinned.

The wine made them even more relaxed and they talked easily about a wide variety of topics.

Severus looked up regretfully as the clock chimed midnight.

"Stay the night?" Harry asked, eyes shining hopefully.


	18. Christmas Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus was warm as he woke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Advent Drabble Day 25 - Candy Canes

Severus was warm as he woke.

Harry was still sleeping, wrapped around him.

They hadn't done more than share chaste kisses. Harry had shyly handed him a package from under the tree -- silky pajama in a tasteful dark blue.

Harry, on the other hand, had gaudy Christmas pajamas decorated with bright candy canes. At least they didn't move.

Harry stirred. "Mmmm...." he hummed. "What a nice way to wake up!"

"It is nice," Severus agreed.

"Maybe later we can talk about... cohabitation," Harry murmured into Severus' chest.

"Harry. Look at me." Severus commanded gently.

Bright green eyes were again hopeful.


	19. Midnight Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What they both took to immediately was sleeping together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Advent Drabbles day 31 - Kissing at midnight
> 
> And, with this, the story is finished! I didn't get to every prompt, but I held to the drabble format! That's sometimes challenging to do, and it was fun to fit the story into that format.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who read along!

Severus had, only faintly reluctantly, agreed to try moving in with Harry. Harry had a larger home, which allowed them to have some separate spaces.

Severus had been alone too long to dive immediately into close cohabitation.

"There's plenty of space in the yard for whatever we'd like," Harry offered over dinner. "A greenhouse, a gazebo, or something else."

"We can work on that," Severus temporized. 

"Too soon?" Harry asked, with a small grin.

"Yes," Severus admitted wryly.

"I count on you to speak up," Harry said.

"Have you known me to put up with nonsense?" Severus countered.

Harry shrugged. 

What they both took to immediately was sleeping together. The king size bed gave the illusion of space, but they readily gravitated toward each other.

Nightmares abated, or were soothed, as they helped each other in the dark of the night.

"It's New Year's Eve," Harry announced. "I'd like to see the Muggle fireworks."

"I've not done that in a long time," Severus said. "We can go there."

They shared a warmth charmed blanket; Harry leaned into Severus. "This is nice."

"It is," Severus agreed. "I'm glad you invited me for the holiday."

They kissed as the year turned new.


End file.
